vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kakine Teitoku
|-|Pre-Revival= |-|Post-Revival= |-|Beetle 05= Summary Kakine Teitoku (垣根 帝督 Kakine Teitoku) is the second ranked Level 5 of Academy City. In his debut, he plays an antagonistic role to both Mugino Shizuri and Accelerator as the leader of SCHOOL, one of the many underground factions in Academy City, with the latter eventually destroying his body and presumed to have killed him. However, the city managed to recover Kakine and preserve his life using Dark Legacy. Afterwards, he was used by Academy City to produce technology for them, but his will lingered on in his Dark Matter. He is reintroduced in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index, reviving himself through Dark Matter in order to handle the situation with Fräulein Kreutune as well as to deal vengeance upon Accelerator. Mugino Shizuri joins the fight and supports Accelerator, but the two Level 5s are unable to kill Kakine due to his new body. In the end Kakine is defeated when one of his own creations and a side of his personality, Beetle 05, takes over his Dark Matter, all caused by Takitsubo Rikou's inteference. Beetle 05 then becomes the new Kakine Teitoku, an heroic urban legend in Academy City and the guardian of Fremea Seivelun. Despite this, the "original" Kakine still lingers on within Dark Matter and Beetle 05, and was even temporarily brought back by Gremlin through his real organs. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C | 8-A Name: Kakine Teitoku, Dark Matter, #2, The One Who Has Touched the Territory of God, Beetle 05 Origin: To Aru Majutsu no Index Gender: Male Classification: Human, Student, #2 of the Level 5 Espers, Leader of SCHOOL Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Creation and manipulation of an unknown substance called Dark Matter, which can create various forms of energy. Able to twist the rules of physics and turn harmless natural effects into a dangerous threat. Can randomly generate explosive force around himself via a telekinesis like power, flight, regeneration (High), immortality (type I and III), postcognition, Can use attacks on quantum level Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Attacks can cause damage at the quantum level and bypasses conventional durability) | likely Island level in Angel Form | Multi-City Block level (Attacks can cause damage at the quantum level and bypasses conventional durability) Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (Can keep up with Accelerator) Lifting Strength: Superhuman via Dark Matter Striking Strength: Class 50+ via Dark Matter Durability: Multi-City Block level+ with Dark Matter (Resists subatomic attacks) | Unknown, possibly Island level | Multi-City Block level+ (With regeneration on the quantum level, is difficult to kill) Stamina: High | High | Virtually limitless (Doesn't need to eat, breathe or sleep; can keep exponentially expanding his Dark Matter network) Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Pincet Glove | Pincet Glove | None notable Intelligence: Genius, as a Level 5 his intelligence surpasses supercomputers Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, very arrogant | Same | Even more arrogant than before (Original Kakine), He intentionally restrains himself in the number of copies he makes at the same time so as to not risk the original Kakine appearing again and taking over like he did (Beetle 05) Notable Attacks and Techniques -'Dark Matter' (未元物質 (ダークマター) Migen Busshitsu (Dāku Matā), lit. "Unknown Matter"), is his esper ability which allows him to create and control an unknown material that he uses to attack. It should be noted that the term "Dark Matter" is not to be confused with the true "Dark Matter" which is among the components of the universe. In addition, 'unknown matter' here does not mean matter that has not been discovered by humans but matter that did not exist until it was created by Teitoku. The material he creates defies the Laws of Physics as Kakine desires, allowing him to produce 25,000 different types of energy or turn normal harmless sunglight into a dangerous attack. *'Dark Matter Wings': Kakine usually creates six white wings made of Dark Matter that allows better control and the ability to fly. He can also use the winges to attack. They can be several tens of meters long. *'Laser': Through diffraction of sunlight in unseen gaps of his Dark Matter wings, the light's nature changes to one that doesn´t follow the laws of physics and can be used to burn opponents. *'Wind currents': Using his 6 wings Kakine can create wind strong enough to send a tree flying. *'Explosions': An unidentifiable blast that has Kakine as its center that was strong enough to send Kinuhata Saiai flying. *'Pressure': Kakine can create pressure through an invisible force that is strong enough to crush a human. -'Pincet Glove:' Also known as the Tweezers, it's an attachment-type manipulator for microscopic object interference used in a special laboratory to allow researchers to "grab" subatomic particles. It was created to use things like magnetism, light waves, and electricity to “absorb” these particles into the glove. It should be noted that the glove was originally a large, bulky piece of machinery, but Kakine optimized it by "only leaving the truly necessary parts", greatly diminishing it's size and weight. When in it's optimized form it looks like a metal glove. The index finger and the middle finger each have a long glass claws coming from them and the glass claws had what looked like even thinner metal stakes in them. On the back of the hand was a small monitor that looked like a cell phone. The glass claws extract the particles and the metal stakes inside carry out various measurements. Awakened Form: During his fight with Accelerator, upon witnessing Accelerator's incomplete awakening with "Black Wings", Kakine too had an "awakening". In this form he possessed even bigger six wings, a greater understanding of his own ability, and a massive increase in power. He believed he had the power to destroy the combined might of the worlds entire military and all the espers in academy city at the same time and walk away unharmed. However Kakine was killed in his freshly "Awakened" state before he could fully realize his new power by Black Wings Accelerator. Post-revival Kakine: 'After his revival Teitoku has changed a lot. He can create all sorts of objects using his dark matter, including living beings. He has replaced his entire body, including brain, with dark matter. Because of that he is no longer getting older and does not need to eat, sleep or breath. He Can recover from the smallest particles of Dark Matter and will exist as long as there is any. *'Regeneration: Thanks to becoming one with the dark matter he gained rapid regeneration and requires no real organs to survive, the same applies to his creations. Kakine can regenerate as long as there's a particle of Dark Matter left in the world. *'Post Cognition:' Kakine is able to cover some area in dark matter to see the events that occurred there, up to a few months ago. He gets enough information of the events to even recreate the humans there, including their thoughts. *'Absorption:' The dark matter permeates the object as if it were flowing through it. The object gets disintegrated and is absorbed into the dark matter. *'Loss of Epiphany:' Upon his revival Kakine had forgotten his previous "Awakening" and what had came with it, however Dark-Matter Construct Kakine was intrigued by Accelerator's Black Wings. Dark Matter beings: *'Sisters:' Dark Matter versions of clones of Misaka Mikoto. They may take leaps abnormally, have the power to disfigure a face, break bones without difficulty and their nails can tear metal with no problem. It should be noted that they can not use esper abilitys. *'Clones': Kakine showed the ability to create beings of dark matter identical to himself. It is unknown if they have the same power as the original. *'Dragonfly:' Giant Dragonflys made out of Dark Matter. They are manly used for recognition and search. They are 5 meters in size and transmit real-time information to Kakine. *'White Beetles': Large Rhinoceros Beetles made out of Dark Matter. They measure 15 meters, have instant regeneration and are unable to feel physical pain. Their armor is immune to conventional weapons and can resist the cannon of a warship. They weigh several tons. ** Regeneration: All the beetles still connected to the Original Kakine Teitoku, has the ability to regenerate their Dark Matter, apparently indefinitely. ** Detection: The bodies of the beetles are equipped with an organic antenna that uses the structure of the ampullae of Lorenzini that sharks use to find their prey. ** Wings: *** Flight: Using their wings, the beetles can lift their large bodies off the ground and fly. *** Speech: By vibrating their wings at high speed, they can convey their thoughts in human language and speak, or if the Original Kakine Teitoku needs to, his own voice through the beetles. *** Levitation of objects: By vibrating his wings in a certain amplitude, Beetle 05 could allow certain things, like things as small as Last Order and Fremea Seivelun, to levitate. It is unknown if the other beetles can accomplish this feat. ** Cannon: The beetles' horns are cannons that can fire Dark Matter shells on targets, apparently exploding on impact. It does not use gun powder; it does not smoke when fired. Instead, it uses a spring system to fire the shells. The shells detonate by breaking the hardened outer coating with sponge springs, as such, their acoustic effect is only 36% to 50% than that of a normal shell, making it infeasible to weaponize the shockwaves generated by the shell on impact. Moreover, the shells are unable to destroy other beetles. The cannon is as strong as those of warships. Key: Base | Awakened | Post-revival / Beetle 05 Others Notable Victories: *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath profile *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail ) Natsu Dragneel Profile *Anai Miu (Magical Girl of The End) Anai Miu's profile *One Piece One Piece Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Hax Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Wind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6